footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2013-14 FA Cup Third Round Match Day
The Third Round draw took place on Sunday, 8 December at 16:10. A total of 64 teams competed, 20 of which had progressed from the Second Round Proper along with 44 clubs from the Premier League and Football League Championship. The lowest ranked sides that qualified for this round were Kidderminster Harriers, Macclesfield Town and Grimsby Town; they were the only level 5 teams left in the competition. |goals2=Negredo |stadium=Ewood Park, Blackburn |attendance=18,813 |referee=Michael Oliver |stack=yes }} Džeko Agüero |goals2= |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance=33,102 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} Adam |goals2=Nugent |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=16,844 |referee=Lee Probert |stack=yes }} |goals2=Moussa L. Clarke |stadium=Oakwell, Barnsley |attendance=7,439 |referee=Carl Boyeson |stack=yes }} Grant Moore |goals2= |stadium=Huish Park, Yeovil |attendance=3,667 |referee=Oliver Langford |stack=yes }} |goals2=Murray |stadium=Ashton Gate Stadium, Bristol |attendance=10,165 |referee=Paul Tierney |stack=yes }} McGugan |goals2= |stadium=Vicarage Road, Watford |attendance=7,302 |referee=Darren Drysdale |stack=yes }} Atkinson Timlin Leonard |goals2=Woolford |stadium=Roots Hall, Southend-on-Sea |attendance=7,923 |referee=James Adcock |stack=yes }} Proschwitz |stadium=Riverside Stadium, Middlesbrough |attendance=15,571 |referee=Kevin Friend |stack=yes }} Chamakh |stadium=The Hawthorns, West Bromwich |attendance=12,700 |referee=Phil Dowd |stack=yes }} Assombalonga |goals2=Gash Byrne Lolley |stadium=London Road Stadium, Peterborough |attendance=3,483 |referee=Andy D'Urso |stack=yes }} Wakefield |goals2=Zoko Hartley Charles |stadium=Keepmoat Stadium, Doncaster |attendance=3,899 |referee=Scott Duncan |stack=yes }} Lambert Rodriguez Lallana |goals2=Vokes Ings Long |stadium=St Mary's Stadium, Southampton |attendance=15,077 |referee=Robert Madley |stack=yes }} |goals2=Noone Campbell |stadium= St. James' Park, Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance=31,166 |referee=Anthony Taylor |stack=yes }} Henderson |goals2= |stadium=Spotland Stadium, Rochdale |attendance=8,255 |referee=Mike Jones |stack=yes }} Gómez McManaman |goals2=Reeves Bamford |stadium=DW Stadium, Wigan |attendance=6,960 |referee=Roger East |stack=yes }} |goals2=Powell Fortuné |stadium=Stadium mk, Milton Keynes |attendance=8,316 |referee=James Adcock |stack=yes }} |goals2=Bent |stadium=Carrow Road, Norwich |attendance=21,703 |referee=Craig Pawson |stack=yes }} Dejagah Sidwell |goals2= |stadium=Craven Cottage, Fulham |attendance=11,172 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} |goals2=Murphy Flynn |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=24,038 |referee=David Coote |stack=yes }} |goals2=Ré. Johnson |stadium=Moss Rose, Macclesfield |attendance=5,873 |referee=Lee Mason |stack=yes }} Maghoma J. Johnson Llera |goals2=Boden |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium, Sheffield |attendance=12,302 |referee=Nigel Miller |stack=yes }} Beckford |goals2=Barkhuizen |stadium=Reebok Stadium, Bolton |attendance=11,180 |referee=Simon Hooper |stack=yes }} Jelavić Coleman |goals2= |stadium=Goodison Park, Liverpool |attendance=32,283 |referee=Howard Webb |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Falmer Stadium, Brighton |attendance=20,696 |referee=Chris Foy |stack=yes }} Disley |goals2=Norwood Paterson Thomas |stadium=Blundell Park, Cleethorpes |attendance=6,504 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} |goals2=K. Davies |stadium=Portman Road, Ipswich |attendance=13,534 |referee=Michael Naylor |stack=yes }} |goals2=Nouble McGoldrick |stadium=Deepdale, Preston |attendance=6,088 |referee=Keith Stroud |stack=yes }} Rosický |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,476 |referee=Mark Clattenburg |stack=yes }} Paterson Reid |goals2= |stadium=City Ground, Nottingham |attendance=14,397 |referee=Martin Atkinson |stack=yes }} O'Hanlon Ba |goals2=Robson |stadium=Stadium of Light, Sunderland |attendance=21,973 |referee=Neil Swarbrick |stack=yes }} Oscar |stadium=Pride Park, Derby |attendance=32,110 |referee=Andre Marriner |stack=yes }} Tarkowski |goals2= |stadium=Anfield, Liverpool |attendance=44,102 |referee=Stuart Attwell |stack=yes }} Pope |goals2=Reid Purrington |stadium=Vale Park, Burslem |attendance=5,511 |referee=David Webb |stack=yes }} Hourihane |goals2=Hugill Williamson Myrie-Williams |stadium=Home Park, Plymouth |attendance=6,474 |referee=Graham Scott |stack=yes }} |goals2=Routledge Bony |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=73,190 |referee=Mike Dean |stack=yes }} Kermorgant |goals2=Mullins Davies |stadium=The Valley, London |attendance=5,566 |referee=Stephen Martin |stack=yes }} Green |stadium=Kassam Stadium, Oxford |attendance=3,225 |referee=David Coote |stack=yes }} Elphick Fraser |goals2=Phillips |stadium=Goldsands Stadium, Bournemouth |attendance=10,343 |referee=Ian Williamson |stack=yes }} Burke |goals2= |stadium=St Andrew's, Birmingham |attendance=9,914 |referee=Tony Harrington }} See also *FA Cup External links *BBC Sport Category:2013-14 FA Cup results